


Comfort

by justdreaming88



Series: I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Sam/Cam post-eps [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Cam's eyes flashed with sadness briefly.</i> Post ep to <i>Line in the Sand</i>, part five in my <i>I'm Only Me When I'm With You</i> post-ep series. Thanks to <a href="http://rightxhere.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rightxhere.livejournal.com/"><b>rightxhere</b></a> for her help and beta reading, and <a href="http://cutehands.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://cutehands.livejournal.com/"><b>cutehands</b></a> for her squees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Title:** Comfort  
 **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
 **Rating:** Young Teen  
 **Characters/Couple:** Sam/cam  
 **Summary:** _Cam's eyes flashed with sadness briefly._ Post ep to _Line in the Sand_ , part five in my _I'm Only Me When I'm With You_ post-ep series. Thanks to [](http://rightxhere.livejournal.com/profile)[**rightxhere**](http://rightxhere.livejournal.com/) for her help and beta reading, and [](http://cutehands.livejournal.com/profile)[**cutehands**](http://cutehands.livejournal.com/) for her squees.

  
It would be two, maybe three, weeks before Dr Lam would clear her for active duty again. Sam sighed despondently, though she could at least still work on the base, but she couldn’t travel through the gate. She felt guilty that now SG1 would be down not just one person, but also two.

She'd been ordered to take five days of sick leave before coming back to work, and already the idea of five days stuck at home bored her. It would be the longest consecutive time off she'd had since the Ori had come through the Supergate.

Dr Lam kept her in hospital for another night, and then let Cam drive her home.

Sam sat in the passenger seat with her eyes closed, listening to the thrum of the car engine.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked from the driver's seat, and Sam opened her eyes, looking into his concerned face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, wincing slightly as she shifted in her seat, "but the pain medication is wearing off. Mind you, I feel far better than I did on that planet."

Cam's eyes flashed with sadness briefly, and Sam could see that he wanted to say something but was stopping himself. She let the matter drop as he parked in front of her house and helped her inside.

Sam sat down gingerly in her favourite chair; she looked up at Cam and saw the sad expression in his eyes again. She knew that look, understood that it meant he could have easily lost her on that planet, and she hadn't yet explained her apparently rash decision, "stay for a few minutes, let me explain?"

Cam nodded and she continued, "I wanted you to go and leave me, taking the device, because defeating the Ori is far more important than saving my life."

Cam crouched next to her and was silent for a moment, struggling for words. When, "You are more important to me." He picked up her hand and kissed her palm; this simple action was comforting and loving.

Sam used that same hand to pull him towards her for a proper kiss.

"I've got to get back to the SGC," Cam reluctantly said as they parted. He got up to leave, then turned halfway out the door. "I'll come back later. Movie night here tonight, as normal?"

"Of course." Sam answered with a smile, watching him leave, shutting the door behind him.  



End file.
